Sing It
by shaddiesgirl
Summary: Amy and the guys go to a new bar to have some fun they have Karokeo they and they sing to win a 500 reward but Amy wants Sonic to go out with her he refuses and she ends up liking a ebiny hedgehog who rescuses her Shadamy


It was a regular day; Amy Rose had awoken from her sleep and was preparing for another beautiful day. She had brushed her teeth and hair, and put on some nice low-cut jeans topped with a cute spaghetti strap top and some sneakers. Amy was today going to go shopping since every Wednesday she would do it as her hobby it let her have some alone time. As she was heading out the door, she patted her kitty's head booboo, said her goodbyes, and locked her door. Admiring the scène real a white bat approached her, "Hey hun, got any plans tonight?" Amy was happy to see one of her good friends, "Hey Rouge, no I don't have any plans tonight why?" she asked curiously. The blanco bat explained, "Well me and the boys we're going to hang out at the new bar on 4th ave, wanna tag along?" Amy thought for a moment, "Sure got nothing better to do" Rouge smiled again alrighty then see ya tonight; Shadow and I will pick you up at 8:30" Amy waved to Rouge as she flew away. With that said Amy continued to her shopping.

* * *

**8:30pm:**

The night had finally come and Amy had picked out some cute clothes she could wear for tonight that she thought Sonic would like on her. She was wearing a pink mini skirt that had a red trim on the bottom of it and wore a pink strapless tube top with a little red heart in the center. To match everything she wore red heels. Just then she heard the doorbell she went to answer it and there she saw standing Rouge and Shadow also looking very stunning. "Hey…" Shadow said, not really caring since he didn't plan to go but Rouge forced him. "Hey sweetie, ready to go?" Amy nodded and they escorted her to Rouge's black convertible. They all hopped in and drove to the bar.

They got to the bar and there we're a few people there and on the front door it said "_Grand opening, Karaoke Night!" _it also said first place wins 500$. Rouge smirked at this, "five hundred dollars huh? We might just have to try this" Shadow rolled his eyes at the thought. Just then Sonic, Knuckles, showed up, "Hey guys you see the door, 500 yo!" Sonic exclaimed. The others nodded, "Yeah we did see the sign, I'm definitely going for it!" Sonic showed off his cocky smile, "Me too!" Knuckles also could not resist, "Ok me too I guess, what about you Amy?"

Amy had to think about it, "well…I…Hm ok!" Shadow on the other hand just sat down and ordered a bloody Mary. A beagle came up to the bunch, "So I heard you guys wanna win some cash her sign the your name down and choose a song to sing" They wrote there names down and got some drinks. Amy took her seat next to Sonic, "So Sonic how are you I haven't seen you in a while" Sonic looked up from his beer, "uh I'm good what about you Ames?" Amy looked down, "I'm doing just fine" Sonic grinned, "That's good to hear" There was an awkward silence until Amy broke it, "Sonic I was wondering, do you ever want to… you know hang out some time, just you and me?" Sonic looked down and sighed, "Amy I know you still have that silly crush on me, but come on we all know I don't like you in that way, I mean I've changed, I'm 21 I've been looking for other people, and you should too" Amy looked away in shame she knew she would never be able to win Sonics heart. "All right everyone it's time for Karaoke, our first contestant is Miss Rouge and her boyfriend Knuckles" Rouge got up from her seat yes

* * *

**PCD-Beep**

Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha  
Ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha, ha

Rouge was walking around knuckles as she started off the song.

_Knuckles_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_Rouge_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Every boy's the same  
Since up in the seventh grade  
They been trying to get with me  
Trying to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
They always got a plan  
To be my one and only man  
Want to hold me with their hands  
Want to (Ha, ha-ha, ha, ha-ha)  
I keep turning them down  
But, they always come around  
Asking me to go around  
That's not the way it's going down

'Cause they only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Knuckles_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_Rouge_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

Do you know that no  
Don't mean yes, it means no  
So just hold up, wait a minute  
Let me put my two cents in it  
One, just be patient  
Don't be rushing  
Like you're anxious  
And two, you're just too aggressive  
So try to get your (Ahh)

Do you know that I know?  
And I don't want to go there

Only want  
Only want my ha, ha-ha  
Ha, ha-ha  
Only want what they want  
But, na, ah-ah  
Na, ah-ah

_Knuckles_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_Rouge_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_Knuckles_  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
Boomp-boomp, Omp-omp  
Boomp, boomp-boomp  
_Repeated_

_Rouge_  
Ooh, you've got it bad I can tell  
You want it bad, but oh well  
Dude, what you got for me  
Is something I  
Something I don't need  
Hey!

_Knuckles_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_Rouge_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my...  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

_Knuckles_  
It's funny how a man only thinks about the...  
You got a real big heart, but I'm looking at your...  
You got real big brains, but I'm looking at your...  
Girl, there ain't no pain in me looking at your...

_Rouge_  
I don't give a...  
Keep looking at my... She slapped her ass as she said that part.  
'Cause it don't mean a thang if you're looking at my...  
I'm a do my thing while you're playing with your...  
Ha, ha-ha, ha-ha, ha-ha

* * *

Shadows eyes went wide as he was a bit disturbed with her choice of song.

"That was Rouge and Knuckles everyone" the beagle shouted. All the men cheered for Rouge. She blew kisses to them and curtseyed. Knuckles just walked off and acted like nothing happened.

"Great job Rouge!" Sonic commented.

"It was nothing, really"

"Next up we have Sonic the hedgehog" Sonic was so excited he ran up on stage and grabbed the microphone, and the music started playing,

* * *

**Chris Brown-Gimme that:**

"The young boy just turned 16  
and I got 64's and hot bikes that I rock!"  
"Keep 3 or 4 sweeties on my clock,  
but all that swinging in that bikini just make 'em dizzy.  
Slow all the traffic down to a complete stop,  
'cause you speaking that slang that I talk.  
That sassy tempo with that walk,  
Maybe the reason that all this teenies may never see me."

"Momma you may be 3 years older but you hot (gimme that)  
You be talking like you like what I got (gimme that)  
I know you like it how I lean in the 'lack,  
You could be in the back saying (gimme, gimme, gimme)"

"Ma, take a break, let me explain to you,  
What ya body got a young boy ready to do.  
If you take a chance to let me put them things on you,  
I could show you why I make them straight A's in school.  
I'm a HUSTLA! Trust my frame and age.  
Got you thinking that I'm just too young to turn your page.  
I can PICTURE! Us switching lanes in the coupe  
with you on the phone screaming my name."

(SONIC!)

"Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp  
Girl you serious and I been watching you.  
Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp"  
"This's what your body's saying  
Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp (yeahhhhh)  
Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp, womp, Wo-womp  
This what your body's sayin (owwww)"

V.A.  
Yeah ha,  
Yeah ma don't be frontin' like you don't know what's goin' on  
Alright, yeah

* * *

The girls we're screaming like fan girls except for Amy, he winked at them and walked off the stage like he was some famous star. "Alright next up we have Amy Rose!"

Amy walked over to the dog and whispered something in his ear, "Oh so you're changing your song?" the dog asked. She nodded. She walked up to the stage and lowered her head so her bangs we're covering her eyes. _"Do I really want to do this?" _She quickly shot up her head "Hit it!"

* * *

It's like you're a drug  
It's like you're a demon I can't face down  
It's like I'm stuck  
It's like I'm running from you all the time

(She started swaying back and forth to the tune and looked directly at Sonic)

And I know I let you have all the power  
It's like the only company I seek is misery all around  
It's like you're a leech  
Sucking the life from me  
It's like I can't breathe  
Without you inside of me  
And I know I let you have all the power  
And I realize I'm never gonna quit you over time

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

It's like I'm lost  
It's like I'm giving up slowly  
It's like you're a ghost that's haunting me  
Leave me alone  
And I know these voices in my head  
Are mine alone  
And I know I'll never change my ways  
If I don't give you up now

(Shadow was amazed at her voice, his mouth gaped open.)

It's like I can't breathe…  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me

I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this  
I'm hooked on you  
I need a fix  
I can't take it  
Just one more hit  
I promise I can deal with it  
I'll handle it, quit it  
Just one more time  
Then that's it  
Just a little bit more to get me through this

It's like I can't breathe  
It's like I can't see anything  
Nothing but you  
I'm addicted to you  
It's like I can't think  
Without you interrupting me  
In my thoughts  
In my dreams  
You've taken over me  
It's like I'm not me  
It's like I'm not me…

Everyone Cheered she looked around at her fans applauding, and curtseyed. She walked off the stage and sat down everyone was commenting her wonderful singing voice. Well not Sonic he sat there thinking, _"Did she sing that song because of me?" _Amy was getting a little embarrassed from how much everyone loved her. The owner came up to their group, "well I guess we know who won here, and he handed Amy a trophy with five hundred dollars in it. "Gee thanks very much!" Rouge's eyes widened, "Here Rouge could you hold this for a moment I need some fresh air" Amy asked nicely. "Sure!" The Pink hedgehog walked out the door and paced around until a yellow porcupine tapped her shoulder, "Hey babe I saw you heard you sing inside and my eyes we're glued to you, you wanna get it on tonight at my place?" Amy was disgusted, "Ewww no way freak" she began to walk back inside, but he grabbed her by the arm and used his other hand to cover her mouth.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow was inside looking for Amy since there was such a big crowd at their table he went outside to see if maybe she might be there. He heard some ruckus in the alleyway next to the bar. "Help me someone!" Shadow knew that voice, the ebony ran into the ally to see Amy being dragged away by a yellow hooded porcupine, "Shut up Bitch!" Shadow ran up to the guy and punched him in the jaw, the porcupine stumbled back letting Amy out of his grip. She ran towards Shadow, and hid behind him. "Shadow thank god you're here" The yellow porcupine got up ran towards Shadow never reached Amy, for Shadow kicked him in the stomach and soon he passed out. Shadow looked at Amy, she was crying from be assaulted. "Amy are you ok?" he asked he held her shoulders and looked into her eyes. "Oh Shadow I'm soo confused…" Shadow was also confused. "What are you talking about?" Amy looked with her tear stained face, "Sonic, why doesn't he love me?" Shadow thought for a moment because he an idiot!" Amy was startled by Shadow's words. "No one would dare to love me…" Shadow looked back at her, "That nonsense Amy Rose one person I know who dearly loves you is me…" Amy gasped, "Really?" Shadow nodded, "yeah.." Shadow grabbed her around the waist and kissed her hard and passionately. She moaned as their tongues in twined she wrapped her arms around his neck and he caressed her back. It was like time had stopped. Amy broke away from Shadow breathing deeply, "I love you Shadow" Shadow was also out of breath, "I love you to my hana" It was official Amy had found her true love.

The End…D yay I finished wee now to my next Story

"In the Pits of Hell Lies Love!"

Please Review! Please!


End file.
